Chapter 12: Wrath of the Reset Bomb/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the English version of Chapter 12: Wrath of the Reset Bomb. Air Battle (Pit rushes to the door to start the level.) Pit: I'm headin' out! (Pit leaps through the door.) Palutena: The Underworld Army and the Forces of Nature are engaged in battle. Pit: What? Why are Hades and Viridi fighting? Viridi: Isn't it obvious? Pit: You again! Viridi: These brutes have a complete disregard for life. They're even worse than humans! Hades: Ho ho ho! You're one to talk, little goddess! At least I give the humans YOU kill peace after death. Palutena: We have an opportunity here, Pit. Let's use this chaos to our advantage. Pit: OK. What's my target? (The Touch Screen displays an explosion, similar to the one that appeared in Chapter 11's Air Battle.) Palutena: Viridi is planning to drop another Reset Bomb in this area. Pit: What? Where exactly?! Palutena: I'm still not sure. Pit: And with Hades's army after them too, the humans don't stand a chance! We have to do something! (A Reset Bomb descends from the sky in the distance.) Palutena: There's the bomb. We'd better hurry! Pit: Roger! That bomb won't be resetting anything when I'm done with it! Viridi: What mischief are you two getting into now? Rise, my children, and pluck this dweeb from the air! Pit: Dweeb?! Palutena: I'm sorry, but that's one point for Viridi. Pit: Yeah? Well...every dweeb has his day! Palutena: Hmm... Make that two points for Viridi. (Palutena flies Pit in closer to the Reset Bomb.) Pit: The Reset Bomb is going to wreak havoc if it hits the ground! Palutena: There's NOTHING natural about that. Pit: How do I stop it?! Palutena: Careful—the bomb could explode if you just start shooting indiscriminately. Oh, I know. Destroy the green targets to remove the crown and expose the core. Then destroy the core. Pit: Huh! It's like a shooting game. I can almost feel the controller in my hands! *Pit starts taking too long to destroy it. :Palutena: Hurry, Pit! You're running out of time! :Palutena: You're down to the wire! *Pit fails to destroy it in time. :(The Reset Bomb falls to the Overworld.) :Pit: Augh! No! :Palutena: We were too slow... :(The Reset Bomb explodes, blowing Pit away.) (Pit destroys the green targets, exposing the core.) Palutena: The core's exposed. Hurry! Pit: Come on, bomb! Do your worst! (Pit destroys the core.) Pit: Yeah! Destructimated! Viridi: I don't believe this! Palutena: I know! Isn't it wonderful? But we can't rest yet. Viridi has a Reset Bomb factory that we need to shut down. Once we deal with it, that'll be the end of these horrid things. Pit: Aye aye! Your reign of destruction ends here, Viridi! (As Pit continues to fly, laser beams begin firing at him from a distance.) Palutena: Watch out, Pit! Pit: Laser beams?! Viridi: Children! You must protect the Reset Bomb Depot! Pit: It won't work, Viridi! You have a problem with humans. OK, we get it. But more destruction won't help anything! Viridi: Oh, please. This coming from the flying munitions depot himself! You're as destructive as a hundred Reset Bombs! Pit: Maybe, but I'M destroying evil! It's totally different! Look it up. (Pit flies up and the Reset Bomb Depot comes into view.) Palutena: We're approaching the Reset Bomb Depot. Pit: It's huge! Palutena: I'll look for a place to land. (Palutena flies Pit around the parameter of the depot, before bringing him up to its surface.) Palutena: Up here looks like a good spot. Prepare for landing. It could get a little rough! (Palutena suddenly draws Pit up into the air.) Pit: Waaaah! (Pit flies down towards his landing destination.) Land Battle (Pit lands on the floor of the Reset Bomb Depot.) Viridi: Just going to stroll in without backup? That's brave, if not very smart. Rise, my children! Politely destroy our guest! (Pit enters an area with a Bumpety Bomb.) Pit: What is this? Viridi: That's a Bumpety Bomb. Palutena: Cute name. It almost feels wrong to destroy them. ...Oh, well. Just watch out for their blast radius, Pit! (Pit destroys the Bumpety Bomb.) Palutena: I brought a Cherubot for you. Viridi: I can't imagine that pile of metal is very fuel efficient. Palutena: Actually, it runs on goddess power, which is totally renewable. (Pit drops down into an arena with Underworld troops and Forces of Nature troops.) Viridi: Dang it, Hades! Get your filthy troops out of MY bomb depot! Hades: You're awfully cute when you're flustered, rosebud. Pit: The Underworld Army and the Forces of Nature are still fighting. Palutena: Then take them BOTH out. (Pit defeats all the enemies in the arena.) Pit: Destructified! *Pit approaches the Jump Pad while piloting Cherubot. :Pit: All right, Cherubot. Good job. (Pit approaches a Lethinium.) Pit: Wowza! Palutena: Lasers seem like overkill. Viridi: We usually get much bigger enemies here. Palutena: Too bad Pit's just so...tiny. Pit: Hey, I can hear you, you know! (Pit approaches a Mudrone.) Pit: There's nothing like fighting a pile of mud to make a guy feel tough. Palutena: Mudrones are pretty resilient, so you actually DO need to be tough to fight them. To completely defeat them, you have to take them down three times. (Pit arrives at a long pathway with electrified walls in the center.) Pit: I really don't think I should be touching these walls. Palutena: Good instincts. Viridi: Bok bok bok! What are you? Chicken? (Pit enters another arena with Underworld troops and Forces of Nature troops.) Viridi: More Underworld forces! Pit: I get what Viridi has against Hades. He's destructive and evil. But what does Hades have against Viridi? Palutena: I think you answered your own question. Destruction is fun for him. Hades: Well, five points for the squares! It's true. This is just my idea of a good time. Not that these serious ladies would know anything about having a good time. Pit: Don't even put Lady Palutena in the same sentence as the goddess of brutality! Viridi: It's goddess of nature! Palutena: You'd think the lord of the Underworld would be too busy for mischief making. Hades: Oh, no. Making mischief is one of my principal responsibilities. (Pit takes a platform downwards.) Palutena: We're approaching the bottom of the fortress. Pit: Everything seems to be made out of natural materials. Palutena: Reset Bombs must grow like fruit. Viridi: ORGANIC fruit. Hades: And when it's ripe, it falls off the vine and just organically destroys everything in its path? Viridi: That's not exactly how it goes. Hades: But I'm in the ballpark, aren't I? Viridi: Nature dictates that all life must eventually break down. This is just an accelerated version of that process! *Pit hesitates at the floating platforms. :Palutena: Dash up to those floating platforms to jump on them. When the platform is lined up in front of you, go for it! *Pit encounters the [[Mimicutie] down the path with floating platforms.] :Pit: A Mimicutie? :Viridi: Neener neener! (Pit proceeds through the depot.) Viridi: Children! Destroy the intruder! (Pit encounters a Meeba.) Pit: What's the deal with this enemy? Viridi: It's called a Meeba, and it's actually a kind of parasitic fungus. Palutena: That shell will block your attacks. Try getting behind it first. Viridi: Hey! Who asked for your advice?! (Pit hops onto a Grind Rail.) Pit: Huah! (The Grind Rail breaks off, and Pit hops into the air.) Pit: Haha! (Pit safely lands on another section of the Grind Rail.) Pit: Wahoo! (Pit hops off the Grind Rail and onto land.) Pit: Yes! Viridi: Are you always so insufferably upbeat? *Pit approaches the wobbly bridge. :Palutena: The bridge looks treacherous. :Pit: Great... :Palutena: Listen, this probably goes without saying, but... :Pit: Yes? :Palutena: Be careful not to fall. :Pit: ...Right. Viridi: Fight harder, children! He's just one little angel! If this fortress goes down, that's the end of all Reset Bombs. Palutena: That's right. Ready yourself, goddess of nature! (Pit takes a platform upwards.) Pit: This is disorienting... *the area with the second Cherubot, a [[Random Conversations|random conversation] may trigger.] (Pit goes across a long pathway.) Palutena: This will take you to the heart of the depot up ahead. Pit: It's so close! In Palutena's name, I will eliminate the threat of the Reset Bomb! (Pit heads through a door.) Palutena: It's time to put an end to the Reset Bombs once and for all! Boss Battle (Pit enters a room with the Reset Bomb Pod.) Palutena: Pit, destroy the Reset Bomb Pod to take down the entire depot. Pit: Not a problem! Viridi: That's what you think! Guards! Wake up and report for duty! (Multiple Forces of Nature Guards awaken and the battle initiates.) Viridi: Ugh! I should've brought more soldiers. More competent soldiers! Hades: Sorry about that, sprout. I'm afraid they're busy fighting my guys. Viridi: But you have to admit, Hades. My troops are no joke, right? Hades: Oh, yes, they're just terrifying. Quake-in-your-boots terrifying. Pit: There's a shell protecting the Reset Bomb Pod! How do I crack it? Palutena: Try blasting a guard into the trench. The resulting explosion will help knock the shell loose, which is your cue to fire away! Palutena: Get up close to a guard, and melee it into the trench. The explosion will remove the shell and let you fire directly at the Reset Bomb Pod. (Pit knocks the shell off.) Pit: The shell is off! Palutena: Now's your chance! Attack! *Pit doesn't attack the Reset Bomb Pod before its shell grows back. :Pit: The shell grew back! :Palutena: You need to attack the inside while you have the chance! Fire at the Reset Bomb Pod immediately after you take out the shell with a guard! Palutena: Dashing and doing a melee attack might be the best way to get rid of those guards. Close in on a guard, then dash and attack it. (Pit defeats the Reset Bomb Pod.) Pit: Obliteration! Palutena: Good. Now let's get you out of here! Epilogue (Pit strikes several poses. The Reset Bomb Pod then begins to explode, causing the ground to shake and throwing Pit off balance.) Pit: Whoa-oa! (Pit looks around as more explosions begin to go off.) Pit: Huh? (Palutena activates the Power of Flight and lifts Pit off the ground.) Pit: Huph-ah! (Pit attempts to fly out of the depot as the entire interior explodes. However, the force of the explosion catches up to him, propelling him out the rest of the way.) Pit: Aaaaaaaaaaaaugh! Viridi: My depot! That's it! You are now OFFICIALLY at the top of my to-kill list. (A light shines down over Pit.) Palutena: Uh-oh. I'd better get you out of there, Pit. (Palutena whisks Pit away.) Category:Transcripts